


Warblers and weight rooms.

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Find out more about why Charlie is in Ohio.





	Warblers and weight rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had plans for how the story would go, but they wouldn't come out of the keyboard.
> 
> Plot bunnies were scattering everywhere. So much fluff for ao little story advancement.
> 
> There are maybe 3 more chapters to go, shouldn't take long now. With all the extra overtime I am working this weekend I might even finish it this week.

Luckily for poor Dave lunch was over fairly soon and he would have a chance to get his blood pressure back under control before his head exploded. The afternoon seemed to drag on forever. Between the headache and sore muscles from the proto-cold and the texts from Tim I was ready to throw somethings. The first thing I did when I got home was take some Dayquil and load my pocket up with tissues, then I headed to the barn. I was planning to get my chores done and be able to practice before turning in early.  
"Hey Charlie!" I turned at the happy call from Blaine. So, the sneak thief had followed my cousin home.  
"Hello Blaine, hows the pick pocket business going?" He dropped his head and studied his toes.  
"They told you?"  
"Yep, Kurt and Dave threw you right under the bus when Tim called me at school. You guys know I had deleted his number for a reason."  
"I'm sorry, Bas just wanted to prank him. He wanted to give you a chance to tell him off." I just shook my head.  
"On paper that might have sounded like a good idea, but it also meant that he got to pester me for hours at school before I had a chance to re-block his number. It was not a good time."  
"I didn't mean to..." I cut him off.  
"Oh I know, just remember sometimes jokes aren't funny for everyone. So, I am guessing Bas is home?"  
"Yeah, he volunteered to host the Warblers windup party." I just looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Oh, he didn't tell you? Saturday is our Sectionals competition. The Warblers always get together the week before to plan our carpooling and driving routes."  
"So you guys will be singing against Kurt Saturday?"  
"Oh, no we have to both make it to Regionals before that would happen."  
"Oh, good to know. Also,if there are that many choir guys in the living room I am just going to bed. No point taking chance of getting anyone sick."  
"Oh, right. Feel Better!"  
I just shook my head and dragged myself through my chores. Dave stayed long enough to help me throw hay for Trooper and he carried the water bucket for me.  
"Hey, are you planning to weight train in the morning?" Dave side-eyed me.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well coach Sue said as soon as the doctor cleared me I could use the weight room, but I can't be in there on my own. I was wondering if I could meet you there early, and have you spot me?"  
"I suppose if you think you are up to it?"  
"I can't fully train if this cold gets worse. But, I need to do something to catch back up to where I need to be."  
"Ok I will meet you in the morning."  
"Thanks." He walked me to the back door then waved as he climbed into his truck and took off to meet up with Az since he was done early. I followed my plan of grabbing a dose of Nyquil and heading to bed early. I could just faintly hear laughter and snippets of songs.  
The next morning, bright and early I was in the McKinley weight room remembering in graphic detail why I hated bench presses so much as Dave did his best not to laugh at my disgruntled muttering.  
"So, Dave, got anything good planned for Saturday?"  
"Nope, why you have another competition?" He looked interested and I grinned to myself.  
"A competition, but not mine. Bas and Blaine have Sectionals on Saturday. I was thinking of driving overand surprising them with a cheer section."  
"Got any seats left in the truck?"  
"Shotgun good for you?" He grinned.  
"Sure."  
"Gonna be an early morning, pick you up at 7? We can hit adrive through for breakfast."  
"Good deal"  
Just then a couple guys other guys from the hockey team came in. They were pushing each other and goofing off until they saw me and Dave.  
"Hey, Gotta be on a team to use the weight room." One of them complained.  
"Coach Sue gave me permission, and I have a spotter so I don't get hurt. I am almost done." A boy with a dark brown mullet sneered at me.  
"Wait, I recognise you. You're that girl that got dumped on ESPN." He started laughing and elbowing his friends who snickered and crossed their arms.  
"Actually, I got dumped on the phone after that interview because the idiot couldn't figure out time zones. Probably still closer to ESPN than most of you will ever get."  
I could hear Dave snort behind me. 'Mullet' didn't seem to like that comment much. He clenched his jaw and his fists and puffed out his chest at me. He took two steps towards me and growled.  
"I think you might want to rethink where you are before you get mouthy."  
"Get mouthy, buddy you already saw what I can do with a Hockey stick. That was with partial healed ribs, do you really want to see what I can do with this weight bar and a doctors clearance?"  
That seemed to stump them. They were too used to people backing down when they postured. I felt Dave grab my shoulder as if he would keep me on the weight bench. Just then the football coach came from the back by her office. She was a big lady who didn't take anything from these boys.  
"All right, everyone calm down. Smythe, hands off the weight bar. Rick, use your brain for something other than holding that mullet up. Charlie has permission to use the weight room so back off."  
"She was threatening me with a weight bar."  
"No boy, she was warning you what she would do if you tried to hit her, which is what it looked like you were going to do next. She isn't gonna be at the school a whole lot longer so you guys can deal."  
"What coach?" I answered for her.  
"I have a ticket to Milan dated for two weeks from now. I honestly don't have time to argue with you guys. I just want to use the weight room until I can get back to my trainer. He is busy setting up the equestrian center for the Olympics so he just mailed me workout sheets."  
"Olympics?" He looked shell shocked. "What?" Coach snorted.  
"Did you even watch the ESPN interview? Or are you just quoting from the gossip columns?"  
"Ummm...." He was scratching the back of his head in confusion. I just shook my head.  
"Let me put you out of your misery and explain. The great breakup saga started because I got injured." They all looked up at that. The coach muttered angrily.  
"Yeah, I found out after the accident that Tim was dating me for the future bragging rights of dating a gold medalist. Jokes on him, she isn't going to win if I can help it. But I need to go get ready for class. I will be using the weights every day, deal with it."  
I sat up and started towards the door to the girls locker room. I could hear them talking behind me, a mixture of grumbling distain and confused questioning. I felt bad for leaving Dave to wrangle them but they were team mates and should hopefully not give him too much trouble.  
I didn't realize that I had first hour with a couple of the guys that had been in the weight room. They walked into the room and their eyes widened as they looked at me. They walked up and plopped themselves down in the desks around me. I was giving even odds that someone had looked my up and found the videos on Youtube.  
"Holy crap." Yep, Mr. Eloquent had definitely seen some of the video.  
"What happened?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at them  
"With what?" He huffed loudly.  
"That crash, how did it happen?"  
"Which video did you see?"  
"Oh, um it was on the worst sports crashes of the year?" I accidentally snapped my pencil at that.  
"Those assholes. They never actually got permission to use that, the lawyers are still working on it. Basically some jerk had an air horn and blew it just as Trooper started on the in and outs. He flinched from the sound and we fell. He got sprains, I got cracked ribs, pulled muscles and lucky that it wasn't worse. The injuries were bad enough that the equestrian team weren't sure if I would be healed in time to compete. That's one of the reasons I really didn't want too much trouble with your team. Since I won last weekends competition, my spot for the Olympics is set. They are sending Trooper over this weekend to start quarantine so I can get there and start training as soon as he is through. I need the weight room if I can't ride everyday."  
"Wow, coach was right. Don't worry we wont mess with you anymore, you have other things to work on. Besides how cool would it be to be able to say we shared a weight room with an olympian?"  
I just shook my head at them. Jocks were strange.


End file.
